Halfway Between Heaven and Hell
by thepeacockandthebutterfly
Summary: Sometimes you've got to go through Heaven to get to Hell...or the other way around. Adrien is in Heaven, but his father is a Fallen Angel who'd do almost anything to drag Adrien down to his level. And sweet Marinette is in Hell, but she isn't supposed to be there. Heaven and Hell AU (Please excuse the bad summary)
1. Chapter 1: Split Between

**Hey guys! I'm back with another AU. This one is partially inspired by Rachel Platten's Stand By You, but I also just wanted to write about Adrien as an angel ;) and I'm sure Marinette is smoking hot as a devil ;);) Either way, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Halfway Between Heaven and Hell**

 **thepeacockandthebutterfly**

She was a devil. Both literally and figuratively. She smirked at him, whipping her navy blue hair tantalizingly under his nose. "Well, Adrien? Aren't you going to dance?"

The angel gulped, trying to stop his hormones from raging out of control. His returning smile was perfect and angelic, green eyes twinkling at her. "Of course, Marinette." He bowed over her presented hand and took it gracefully. "Shall we dance, m'lady?"

Marinette's smirk only grew wider as she pulled him out on the dance floor. She shook her hips, swaying from side to side. Adrien just stood there awkwardly. "Adrien, you shy kitten, dance!" she demanded.

"As you wish, m'lady," Adrien said politely. He led Marinette in a waltz, one hand on her waist.

Marinette groaned exasperatedly, "That's not what I meant, Adrien." She moved closer to him until her bust was brushing against him. She began to move back and forth almost erotically. She continued to move closer until she was grinding up on him in a completely sexy movement. "You have to dance like this," she said, smirking deviously up at him.

The cool smile the angel gave Marinette promised nothing but politeness. "Well, yes that's what you meant. But most people would agree that a waltz is the most elegant dance. And it is romantic in its own way," he said, taking her hand once again and beginning the traditional waltz.

"Oh, so romance is the goal here?" Marinette asked, smirk growing wider, "I'm game, then." She relaxed, closing her eyes to enjoy the close position they were in, with Adrien's arm around her, pressing her close to his chest. The feeling continued until the night was over. Every demon and angel bid their partners adieu until the next year.

Adrien bowed low, taking Marinette's hand for the third time. He kissed it in a show of chivalry. Marinette smiled at him when he stood, but her smile was changed. It was not a smirk, instead it was a smile angelic enough to rival Adrien's. Adrien felt his knees weaken at the sight of that perfect smile, but he controlled himself. "Till next year, m'lady."

"Till next year," she agreed. The two turned to walk away from one another, never thinking that more had happened that night then a simple dance.

* * *

Adrien put on his pristine white robes, preparing for his audience with God. A halo of white light encircled his golden hair. He walked forward and approached the throne of God. God sat upon the throne, but Adrien could not see his face. It was too bright for even an angel to look upon. Adrien knelt before him, biting his lip nervously.

God spoke, not in the booming voice depicted in children's books, but as a whisper. Faint enough that you had to listen to hear it. "Adrien, my child. Michael told me you danced with the Halfling at the Purgatory Ball."

"The Halfling?"

Michael stepped forward from God's side, "The demoness called Marinette. She is a special case. She is actually an angel that sacrificed her place in heaven for her best friend, the angel Alya. Alya had one misdeed too many, but Marinette took her place among the brimstone so that Alya could soar above the clouds with us."

Adrien gasped, "But why?"

Michael began to speak, but God's voice rang out again, "Marinette is a kind hearted soul. She always put others before her. And so she can never truly be a demon. My son, you must retrieve her."

Michael took one look at the confusion on Adrien's face and sighed, knowing he had to clarify his Father's words. "The Fallen Angel, Gabriel, on behalf of The Serpent, has agreed to return Marinette to us on one condition. That one of our angel's must travel into the Pit and retrieve her of her own free will without one of the devils noticing."

"And that angel is me?" Adrien asked, worrying slightly.

Michael nodded, "Yes."

"But how? And why me?" Adrien asked. A threatening buzz filled Adrien's ears and he looked up to see a terrifying sight. Michael stood before God's throne, blindingly white wings spread out.

"You dare question our Father?!"

"Hush, Michael. It is only natural that Adrien be confused. After all, it is a tall order," God reassured Michael before turning to look Adrien in the eye, "I have only one thing for you." A shining silver ring was handed to Adrien. "This will allow you to transform as needed until Marinette stands before me."

Adrien nodded before asking, "Father, is this how am I supposed to sneak past the demons?"

God smiled kindly. "You're a smart one, Adrien. Bring Marinette back, my son."

With that Adrien was escorted out of the throne room. He flew back to his room swiftly to begin searching for answers. He knew that if God had not told him specifically what to do, it meant God trusted him to make the right choices. "I will bring Marinette back!" he vowed, remembering the sapphire blue eyes of the girl he had been able to love for that one blissful night.

God had given him only one gift, the gift of transformation.

He knew that as the Angels all dressed in costumes to hide their identities, so did the demons. This was so no demon or angel could gain a power of transformation and pretend to be them. However, most angels and Devils preferred the traditional outfits; a white robe with a golden halo, white wings and a white mask while Devils preferred a red skintight suit with a pointed red tail, red horns, and black wings. The only time they took off the costumes was at the Purgatory Ball.

Adrien whispered, "Claws out," and the ensuing transformation swirled around him with sparks of green and gold. When it was completed, he was dressed as a black cat in a black skintight leather suit. "Purr-fect."

* * *

Marinette wore her red suit with pride. She had not opted for the stereotypical devil suit, instead creating a unique version. She still wore a skintight red suit with black bands; one around her neck, one around her waist, and one on each ankle. Marinette touched the black band on her waist, running her hand along the black tail attached to that black band. Similarly, she wore a black mask across her face. And the horns were just overkill so Marinette twisted red ribbons through a single French braid down the back of her head. Marinette took a deep breath and frowned internally. "You can't look nervous, Mari, don't show weakness," she thought furiously to herself.

When the tall door opened, she strode in confidently, practically strutting. A smirk plastered across her face sold the look, hiding the shy quiet girl underneath who wanted nothing more but to whimper and chew on her fingernails. She stopped before the twisted throne of thrones and leaned back on one leg, smirk becoming real at the sight of Satan napping in his chair. "Oh, so Gabriel is the one seeing me today?" she thought, curiosity seeping from every pore in her body.

A tall thin devil walked out from behind the throne. His suit was a dark purple and his ice blue eyes glinted coldly. "Ah, Miss Marinette, I see you received my Lord's summons."

Marinette scoffed inwardly. She knew that Satan was merely a figurehead, Gabriel being the true ruler of Hell. "M'lord," Marinette swept a mocking curtesy towards the sleeping devil before sending a respectful bow towards Gabriel. Facing Satan, Marinette declared, "If only my Lord would tell me why I am here..."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gabriel smirk. "I see your years in the Pit have taught you much. Very clever. As to the reason for your summons, my Lord has decreed that the Angel Adrien be returned to Hell."

Marinette did not face him, biting back a gasp of surprise. "Oh? Does my Lord mean the boy I danced with at the Purgatory Ball?"

"Yes. You see, he is the son of my Lord. He lived a life worthy of an angel, but we have something the angel's want. The only limitation is that the boy must come of his own free will by one of our devils traveling above the Cloud and retrieving him without an angel noticing. I trust you are capable of such?"

"Yes."

"Very well, take these earrings to transform into one of those angelic costumes," his face wrinkled up in disgust, "and you will return the earrings once my son stands here."

Marinette smirked and turned, leaving the room. "This should be fun." She went to her room and put on the earrings. She visualized the costume she wanted in her mind. "Spots on." After the pink sparkles of the transformation dissipated, she was dressed as a ladybug. Marinette looked over the costume with a discerning eye. "Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all..." The crimson was so her, but it was bright and cheery enough for her to hide among the angels.

* * *

Adrien, dressed as the cat, flew to the gates of Purgatory. He stood before the dull grey structures with a sense of foreboding. "Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself. He pushed open the gates and walked in. Thousands of souls milled about in the building, all grey in pallor and in clothing.

A loud call came over an intercomn, "SOULS HEADED FOR ABADDON TO GATE 666!"

Adrien watched as several grey souls made their way to a thorny gate. Just then, a splash of color shot through the thorns. A short girl brushed herself off and looked around. Adrien stared at her in fascination, the colors would only be worn by an already decided soul, so what was she doing in Purgatory?

Similarily, Marinette saw Adrien staring at her, but she only saw the cat suit. "Damn, he's hot. But why did he come from Gate 777? There's no way one of the angels would wear all black like that!" Marinette thought, her mind racing furiously. She saw him look around before a burst of green sparks surrounded him and he suddenly looked like he was just one of the many souls in transit. A soul that whistled "casually" as he walked into the line for Gate 666. Marinette realized that her outfit would stand out as well, but she had the brains to hide behind a desk and change into a purgatory soul. She walked towards Gate 777, but kept an eye on that soul heading for the Pit.

"Nah there's no way she came from Gate 666, she must have just walked by..." Adrien thought, giving his eyes an extra hard rub.

Meanwhile, Marinette was thinking the same thing, "There's no way." Marinette took a deep breath before popping through the glimmering gold of the Heavenly Gate. She felt a suffocating pressure on her chest, but it faded as she slipped through. She shot open her now pure white wings and flew above the cloud with much more grace than the Purgatory souls just now learning how to use their wings. Marinette gaped at the sights, feeling a pang of grief in her heart that she had given this all up. But when she saw a familiar ombré-haired Angel, Marinette felt her heart jump a little. Alya, like most Angels, had opted for the traditional white robe and mask. However Alya's halo was tilted slightly, as if Alya had just woken up with halo-head. Marinette stifled a giggle at the sight and grinned because that made it all worth it. Alya was okay.

And honestly, the Pit wasn't nearly as bad as everyone thought it was. At least, if you have the right connections like being friends with a certain Fallen Angel. Marinette quickly found Adrien's house and realized that he was neighbors with Alya. "Oh, Alya," Marinette whispered, fond memories of her friend lifting her heart. Meanwhile she looked about Adrien's house, finding a familiar white robe, mask, and halo sitting on a chair. Marinette snatched up the halo, knowing all too well that her transformation earrings could not magically create a halo. Angels had to earn their halos. The halo sat over Marinette's head, buzzing back and forth before bursting into a little red creature.

"What do you think you're doing?" the thing demanded, tiny red paws on its hips.

"Who and what are you?" Marinette asked, poking it.

The thing huffed, "I'm Tikki. I'm a kwami. I assume you have a kwami right?"

Marinette sighed, "Devils don't have Kwami's."

"Yes they do and wait, WHAT?! You're a devil? Wait, aren't you that halfling Adrien danced with at the Purgatory Ball?"

"Yes...why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because you're a devil, yet I feel a pull to you. That shouldn't be possible. I'm a creation kwami, a guardian of the Angels. The Devils have destruction Kwami's as their guardians. But," and here Tikki sighed, "I can see how you wouldn't know. Kwami's are rarely heard of these days. We select our chosen and then stay with them as a halo or another accessory. I assume your kwami was in those earrings?"

"Oh, no. I just got these. But that's so sad...I've had a guardian looking out for me this whole time and I never knew it." Despite herself, Marinette found tears spilling over her cheeks.

Tikki reached out a paw and touched the salty liquid sliding down Marinette's cheek and gasped. "How can you be a devil? Your tears are so pure..." Tikki put a paw on Marinette's earrings and closed her eyes, allowing the accessory to absorb her. " _Marinette_?" Tikki asked within Marinette's mind, " _You are my chosen now_."

Marinette heard the words through her head and felt the tears dry up in her sockets. "Thank you, Tikki. I promise I will never let you be lonely." Marinette knew what she needed to do now. She felt little to no urge to find Adrien anymore, what she needed to do was find herself. "Tikki, you called me a Halfling earlier. What is a Halfling?"

* * *

 **This is my longest chapter to date and this story will probably be my longest. I know I have another story, but I wanted to dabble in a few different AU's. I just don't want to devote a lot of time writing a story that no one is reading. So give plenty of feedback and follow this story for more!**

 **"Hard writing makes easy reading. Easy writing makes hard reading." I aspire to write hard so that you all can just sit back and read so if you notice any mistakes or anything confusing, don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review. Thanks!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! (it's not that hard to press a button, but it is hard to write one of these chapters)**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Pit

**Look who's back on that Halfway Between Heaven and Hell grind! *flexs* I'm so pathetic :/**

* * *

 **Halfway Between Heaven and Hell**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

He tried to step through the gate, reaching a hand into the crimson swirling of the abyss. Searing pain lanced through him as the gate rejected his presence, stabbing him with what felt like millions of thorns. Pushing him back.

But Adrien fought through the pain with gritted teeth, finally making it through the barrier and falling on the ground. The ground was black, dark sand with little shards of glass mixed in. They bit into his skin, bringing blood welling to the surface. Everything was designed to hurt, to inflict misery and suffering. The thick air was acidic in his lungs, pressing in on him. Showing him just how out of place he was.

 _Bright blue eyes and an angelic smile that caused him to suck in a sharp breath, her palms soft against his. The way her delicate waist curved against his hand and her hair shone under the witch lights above them._

He wondered for a moment how such a girl was able to survive in this foul waste-land, but he also remembered her wicked smirk and sinful hips as they danced together. The way she had fired comebacks to each of his statements, sharp tongue poking at him. Somehow she had fit perfectly into the role of a devil, mimicking their movements.

"She is the Halfling for a reason, I guess," Adrien sighed before spreading his wings and taking off into the air. He looked back behind him, gazing in wonder at the now-coal black feathers on his back. Once he was in the air, some of the strangling evil of the Pit seemed to fall off him. It felt oddly right to be flying above the brimstone of the Pit, feeling the heat of the burning lava pools against his skin. Oddly familiar, as if the memory of the feel of the place was ingrained in his self.

He circled over a configuration of houses, finally landing on the little house with dangling red ribbons hanging from its sides. _Marinette._

The door opened easily for him and he stepped inside, suddenly assaulted with the sweet smell of fresh pastries. The little house was warm and expressive of Marinette's personality, comforting to him. Little candles flared to life as he closed the door, making the room seem just that more homely and welcoming. Little decorative colors were everywhere, showing Marinette's creative taste.

"It's more like an angel's house than a devil's..." Adrien realized, eyes still wide at the sight of the house. He smiled softly, feeling like he understood Marinette in some weird way.

But the little black cat that lunged at him, hissing and spitting, wasn't nearly as welcoming.

Adrien smacked at the furball, jumping back. "What the hell?!"

"Trespasser," it hissed, bright green eyes narrowed in mistrust, "What are you doing in the Pit, angel?"

Adrien swallowed nervously. "My name is Adrien Agreste, and I was sent here to find Marinette Dupain-Cheng and return her to the Sky where she rightfully belongs."

The cat nodded slowly, making a slightly choked sound in its throat. "I am Marinette's kwami, Plagg." Those unflinching green eyes bored into Adrien's own grassy orbs. "And Mari left several hours ago looking for **you** on orders from the Serpent."

Adrien swallowed sharply, feeling a sick nervousness pooling in his gut at that. "Why does he want to see me?"

Plagg snorted derisively, but there was an emotion akin to concern swirling in the depths of his electric stare. "I don't know, but it's likely nothing good."

The angel reached out a finger and gently touched the top of Plagg's head, suddenly curious about the floating creature. "What's a kwami?"

"I'm a guardian. One kwami per angel/devil."

"Does that mean I have a kwami?" Adrien asked.

Plagg looked up at him, seeming suddenly disgusted by his presence. "Angel kwamis live in their halos. Are you telling me you didn't know that you had a guardian?"

Adrien frowned, feeling a awful surge of guilt pounding through him. "No."

"Stupid angel," Plagg said in a bitter tone, "You don't even know how lucky you are."

"Does Marinette know about you?"

Plagg's eyes visibly darkened at the question, regret and sadness forming. "Devil kwamis aren't allowed to show themselves to their devils."

Adrien wrapped his hand around the little black kwami, drawing him closer to him. Adrien awkwardly tried to hug the cat kwami despite their size difference, causing Plagg to chuckle softly.

"Thanks, kid."

Then the pressure seemed to reappear over Adrien, trying to swallow him whole and crush him into a splattering puddle of gore. The Pit was pushing him out, rejecting his angelic presence. "Come with me, Plagg."

Plagg looked at Adrien in shock. "What?"

"Come to the Sky with me! You deserve to meet Marinette and my kwami!" Adrien beamed goofily despite the fogginess that was starting to make his head spin. He felt light-headed, faint.

Plagg swallowed before nodding once sharply and hopping into one of Adrien's pockets.

Adrien grinned down at the little kwami before flying away from Marinette's quaint home. He reentered the harsh outside of the Pit, feeling his lungs burn. The acidic air attacked him, making him dizzy and weak.

But the angel pushed on, finally reaching the gate. He reached a hand through with ease as the Pit tried to shove him out, to dispose of the angelic goodness that had forced its way in.

Cackling with glee, Plagg and Adrien went sprawling into Purgatory, free of the evil that was the Pit.

* * *

Marinette soared above the fluffy white clouds, laughing loudly. Several other angels turned to watch her, entranced by her pure giggles and carefree attitude. The bright ball of sunshine that was Marinette ensnared their eyes, forcing them to watch her fly.

Her wings rose and fell, carrying her through the azure sky. Her fingers dipped to rest on the tawny back feathers of a golden eagle that flew below her, stroking the vane feathers and watching as the barbules separated before latching back together as they shone gold under the light of the sun. The bird let out a noble call as it dropped into a steep dive, hurtling downward. The blur of a bird grazed over emerald grasses before launching itself back into the air, flying ahead.

Blue eyes watched the bird go before continuing on, white wings continuing to flap gently, soaring above the clouds. The urge to touch the clouds passed through her mind and she flew lower, lowering her hand to run it against the surface of the seemingly fluffy white cloud. With a gasp, however, she found the cloud wet and pulled her soaked hand out from within the cloud. A giggle left her lips at the surprise. She shook gleaming water droplets off her slender fingers, eyes following them as they fell through the sky surrounding her.

 _Everything here is so beautiful._

"Marinette?" a lower-pitched female voice asked in surprise.

Marinette felt a cold chill run down her spine as she turned to face the hazel eyes that bored into her. "Hi, Alya."

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, guys! I thought about adding the next section in, but it would've taken me a while and I didn't want to make you all wait any longer than you already have been...**

 ***heart* Thanks for sticking with this story even though I published it so long ago!**


End file.
